


C H  A O S

by Midnight_Realm_42069



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Realm_42069/pseuds/Midnight_Realm_42069
Summary: Help them





	1. Chapter 1

Kokichi ouma stares chat!  
Kokichi ouma added keade akamatsu,Shuichi saihara, kaito momota,Maki harukawa and +11 more

Admin kokichi ouma: Welcome peasants 

Miu iruma: WhAt the Fuck is this 

Kiibo:I feel a disturbance in the force 

Tsumugi shirogane: wow 5 seconds in there already a reference I’m proud 

Kaito momota: kiibo what have you done 

Admin Shuichi saihara: oh shit Kokichi forgot to remove my admin

Admin Kokichi ouma: FUCK 

Shuichi saihara has changed Kokichi ouma and +15 others names 

Superhighschoollevelgaycutiehas removed wakeMeUpInside’s admin rights 

Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: why I’m not cute 

Astroboy:Shuichi u genius he hates being called cute 

wakeMeUpInside: ya totally 

Endingyourlifuw/akinfu: can no one else see this wtf ya gay fukers 

UltimateLesbain: shut your mouth beautiful woman or I will for you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wheredidmytalentgo: can we all just remind ourselves Shuichi is the one that changed our names 

Endingyourlifuw/akinfu:I stand corrected tenko please meet me in the gym for “combat” practice 

Ultimate lesbian:OK IM OWY GFDYGAEHIJBEGNBZRHB

Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: wTF 

Im5yearsold: I feel kinda hurt cause I thought me and tenten had something but \\_/(•~•)\\_/ T^T 

Maybe she just wanted to get laid...

Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: emotions, Himiko come to my dorm 

Im5yearsold: ok…

Wheredidmytalentgo: when were you guys friends 

Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: m-middle s-school 

Wheredidmytalentgo: oh.  
.  
.

-Flashback time!-

Kokichi and Himiko only hung out because they were the quiet out cast that no one liked. They sat in corners and played animal crossing and ate snacks till Amami “stole” Kokichi from her. She liked Kokichi a lot but she knew he was gay she and stayed quiet like always…

-end of flashback-   
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVEEEEE  
> (This chapter is so so short)

 

**Ifuckedyourmomtwice: Can I get uhhhh mcfuckin uhhhhh**

 

**Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: Bitch just get uh fugin burger**

 

**Mother: miu, Kokichi we have food here**

 

**Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: I hAtE ThIs fUcKiNg FaMlIy**

 

**Ifuckedyourmomtwice: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY**

 

**WakeMeUpInside:*this message is blocked from Kokichi ouma* (how the fuck did I fall in love with that)**

 

**Ifuckedyourmomtwice: Shuichi that gAy**

 

**Superhighschoollevelgaycutie:??? WoT**

 

**Wakeupinside: nothin**

 

 

  * ****kaito and makis pms-****



 

**Idiot: Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck**

 

**The coolone: what?**

 

**Idiot: what do I do I can’t like the same person as my best friend**

 

**Thecoolone: there are like twelve other people who like the purple gremlin ..what’s even attractive  about him**

 

**Idiot: F.      U. C.    K.**

 

 

  * ****C H A O S group chat     -****



 

 

**Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: so…. who wants to push me off a roof**

 

**Endingyourlifuw/akinfu: me,  but why**

 

**Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: I bumped into gonta and he tripped then he pinned me against the wall**

 

**WakeMeUpInside: @bugboi I just wanna talk :)**

 

**Astroboy: @bugboi let’s train together some time :) you as the punching bag**

 

**Endingyourlifuw/akinfu: @bugboi R U N :) (while you can)#** **Noonefuckingmesseswithmylilbrotger**

 

**Wheredidmytalentgo: @bugboi wya I just wanna hang :) #** **Noonefuckingmesseswithmylilbrotger**

  
  


**Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: ew stop I hate protection**

 

**Ifuckedyourmomtwice: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

***notice* - 3 people are struggling not pressing Lenny-**

 

**Superhighschoollevelgaycutie: I thought y’all loved me (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took so long ... but I’m back bitchessssssss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! More chapters in the future!  
> \- Amainyai


End file.
